sink or swim
by Lady Adelaide of Hogwarts
Summary: What if Tobias wasn't the only person from Abnegation to switch over to Dauntless that year? What if his best friend, Ellie, followed in his footsteps?


**Hello, Adelaide here. I've never written a fanfiction before, or anything at all, really. Please tell me what you think. I don't know if I'll post the rest of what I have written, I guess I will if people like it. SO TELL ME PLEASE! I was also hoping to find a Beta or something. **

**Also, note: I have not read the second or third book yet, and I figured I'd do that on purpose so it can go along like I don't know what will happen. Anyway, onwards!**

* * *

><p>"You know it's only two days away, right? The test?" Tobias says, with his voice muffled. I swivel around in my chair and grin at the sight.<p>

"What test?" I say teasingly. The dark-haired boy is currently rifling through all of my stuff, his favorite pastime. "Get your head out from under my bed and talk to me."

"You know what test." He sighs, flopping down on my bed, giving up on finding whatever he was looking for.

"Of course I know that it's two days away. What kind of question is that?" I question him, it's not like him to willingly bring up the test, so I'll take what I can get.

"Are you worried?" His eyes are shining. I know he's worried. I see him fidgeting when he doesn't think anyone is paying attention.

"Not at all. It doesn't matter what I get. You know I'm going wherever you go. I don't care what you pick." I smile gently. Faction before blood. He might not be blood, but I'm not risking losing him.

"I don't want you to leave for me. You know that El." He replies, looking down at his shoes, absent mindedly picking at his newly cut hair.

"You know that I'll be happy wherever you are, T. Being in Abnegation isn't something that matters to me, I know you're not happy here." He at me like he's been thinking for a thousand years. His eyes aren't as bright as they usually are. "I _want_ to be where you are. Is that so bad?"

"What if I want to go to Dauntless." The way he says it makes it sound like a statement instead of a question. He's been thinking about it.

"Well than pretty boy, I guess you and I should start practicing by throwing ourselves off of the bus Wednesday while it's still moving." I wrinkle my nose at him and laugh. "You think the thought of going to Dauntless will scare me away?"

"Maybe. I don't know. I don't want you to get hurt." I roll my eyes at him and move from my spot at my desk to sit next to him. He looks like a kicked puppy.

"I'm ashamed of you, Tobias James. If I didn't know you better, I'd think you were pouting." Maybe if I tease him a little more he'll lighten up.

My plan works like a charm when he barks out a laugh and ducks his head in between his legs.

"Now answer me this; when have I ever worried about getting hurt?" I question him. It's a good question honestly, at first glance, I seem to have no sense of self preservation.

"That's not what I said. I said that I don't want you to get hurt. You'd die in Dauntless, Ellie." I swat my hand around.

"I might be clumsy, but if I have my best friend there to catch me when I tumble off a building, then we'll be okay." I wink. It's a joke, but his eyes widen like he hadn't even thought about me managing to fall off a building. He opens his mouth to say something but I immediately cut him off.

"No, no, no, do not go there. That was a joke, Tobias Eaton. I may not care too much if I get hurt, but I'm not so clumsy as to actually trip off the side of a building."

"I don't know.." He drags it out. "I wouldn't be surprised if you did."

"Be quiet. If you want Dauntless, then that's where we're going. No questions asked." I smile at him. "Besides, your last name is before mine in the backwards alphabet. You don't have a choice." I grin triumphantly. He rolls his eyes at me and stands up.

"Whatever you say, Princess. I have to leave before Marcus notices I'm gone." He looks at me with his sad eyes again.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" I purse my lips trying to hold back a smile. I knew that would take his mind off his dad. He completely ignored me and walked out of my room towards the door of my house.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow! Don't let the door hit you on the way out!" I yell behind him, grinning at his back. He's so strong, I don't know how he does it sometimes.

"_Goodbye Ellie_"


End file.
